


Three's a Crowd

by acuteneurosis



Series: Caught in the Act [23]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuteneurosis/pseuds/acuteneurosis
Summary: Vol 3 Back Cover





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Vol 3 Back Cover

"Come on you two!"

Sho yawned, running a hand through his hair and then glancing out of the corner of his eye, brow slightly furrowed. He wouldn't admit to being intimidated by the man walking next to him, but the slight feeling of unease was always there.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked with a mild smile, also glancing sideways out of narrowed eyes.

Sho shrugged. "She didn't used to be like this," he muttered, as if it bothered him. Which earned him a raised brow look.

"Didn't she?" was the deceptively mild answer, and Sho knew,  _knew_ , there was some secret between the two of them, something that Kyoko hadn't told him yet, and it pissed him off. "Well, she seems happy now. Isn't that a good thing?"

The unspoken accusation that she hadn't been happy before, that it had been Sho's fault, was written all over that gentlemanly superior face.

"Ren, Sho, hurry up!" Kyoko called again from up ahead, waving her arm. "We're gonna be late."

"Big deal," Sho grumbled, but made sure not to look at Tsuruga when he said it. He didn't need any more smug looks today.

Not that it mattered. The smugness was all the in pretty-boy's voice when he needlessly responded, "You didn't have to come. I could have taken Kyoko by myself. We know it isn't really your thing."

And it wasn't, but Sho would be damned if he let Ren sweep Kyoko off on some sort of almost date when he could prevent it by being the sleepy, bored third wheel. Even if it meant spending the day at a museum to see their new exhibit on film. Which was so  _boring_.

"Someone has to keep an eye on her," was his caustic reply. "She's never careful around you."

Ren's eyes narrowed, because Sho could have been referring to the chance meeting that Kyoko had fallen into by dropping some sort of stupid rock onto an on-site film set near the ryokan which had somehow led to her constantly being in the pocket of the nationally famous star of that film. Somehow. Which had drastically derailed Sho's career plans, because he couldn't go to Tokyo and take Kyoko with him if it created even more opportunities for her to end up in said creepy stalker actor's pocket.

Both men knew what Sho really meant was that Kyoko had no damn clue how much the actor was in love with her -and seriously, who'd pick Kyoko when they had access to the kind of people this guy did?- so someone had to stick around and make sure that she didn't get eaten because she wasn't paying attention.

"You're so slooow," Kyoko called back again, and Sho shouted something grumpy back that made her laugh. She placed both hands on her hips and tried looking stern for a second, but her lips kept twitching into a smile.

"We're coming, Kyoko," Ren called up to her. "It looks like you're just beating us today."

With a wink and a random gesture that Sho could only assume Kyoko had picked up from one of Ren's friends, because no decent human being that Sho knew did that stupid thumb finger backwards L thing, Kyoko shot back, "I've got you coming and going."

Sho made another sideways glance and caught Ren doing the same. With a shared shrug they both sped up slightly, moving forward without bothering to answer the challenge.

They both knew she was right.


End file.
